Is This Normal?
by Alien Outcast
Summary: Lily gets drunk on Butterbear and confronts James about how come he never notices her. This is a L/J but there might be a little S&R with two of my made up char. Funny, short story. Might be a sequal, just haven't gotten around to it yet.


Author's Note: This is definitely **not **one of my best stories (don't hate me cuz of it). Don't even ask why I wrote this cause I don't know myself. I'm even against drinking, but for some reason this amused me. It'll prob. sound really stupid when I read it next time, but if for some reason you guys liked it, I'll **try** and do a sequel where she's not drunk yada yada yada ... 

Disclaimer: J.K. owns everything except Kaysie Loren and Meagan Blotz.

Summary: Lily gets fed up with James not noticing her. When, where, and how will she confront him?

  


Is This Normal?

  


  


  


  


Lily Evans had had a crush on James Potter for five years now. Lily never knew why; they hadn't even said one word to each other before. He had never looked in her direction (Although she can remember plenty of times she had caught a few......hundred.....and twenty......or so. Not like she was counting or anything......) Maybe that's why she had felt so miserable in her sixth year. 

  


It was time to go to Hogsmeade, and it was around Spring, but Lily didn't feel cheery at all. Along with her friends (Kaysie Loren and Meagan Blotz) she hurried into the Three Broomsticks. After having around twenty or so butterbeers, she began to get inebriated. 

  


Lily had her head on the counter, clutching the butterbeer, mumbling wither words. 

  


"Come on Lily," said Kaysie. "I think it's time we got out of here. Don't you think you've had enough? I mean, you've had so many, you've managed to get drunk on **butterbeers**!"

  


"Yeah Lil, let's go."

  


"I donwanna go!" Lily protested her barely audible argument. 

  


They tried to get the butterbeer out of Lily's hand which was tightly clutched around the handle, and finally (after struggling a little) the two friends got it away from her. They hauled her up by her arms and dragged her back to Hogwarts.

  


It was very late when they got back, and most of the night owls had gone to bed. 

  


Lily decided to wriggle out of her friends' grasps and plopped down on the couch. "All right Lil," said Meagan. "You can just stay there if you want, but we are going to bed." She yawned after her announcement, and the two proceded up the stairs leading to the girls' dormitory.

  


Sitting there, looking as pathetic as ever, Lily glumly looked around. All of a sudden, Lily got up from the couch, and stormed up to the boys' dormitory. She opened the door in a rush, and wore a pissed-off expression on he face. All the laughter had quieted down, and catching Sirius and an inoprotune time, Sirius quickly pulled up his pants, and picked up his pajamas that he had dropped in Lily's sudden entrance, blushing.

  


Lily looked around and found that all the boys were awake, and looking right at her. Someone decided to protest, but she silenced them with a 'Shut up!' She spotted James and narrowed her eyes. "You ungrateful thssson-of-ah-bitsh!" she yelled at him, marching nearer, and looking him straight in the eye. 

  


"Umm, Lily . . ."

  


"Oh you know my name! Well that s'ah surprise!" she yelled, not letting him finish. 

  


Somewhere across the room, Remus started to speak. "Can . . ." 

  


"Shut up!" she said agitated. No one else dared to speak a word.

  


Lily swayed a little, and when she found her balance she slurred, "I've given you all of my attenshion for, for five freakin years'now, but have you even glansssed my way?! No!" she spat out the words. "I loved you for five years." she started crying, her face screwed up, trying not to do what she was already doing.

  


"Lily . . ." James began.

  


"S'leave me alone." she mumered. She shoved passed him and crawled into his bed, pulling the comforter over her head.

  


"Lily, please come out." he begged.

  


"No!" they heard, muffled from the comforter over her head. "Go away."

  


Just then, Sirius started cracking up. Sirius looked around as everyone stared at him. His laugter quickly died down and cleared his throat. 

  


"Would you like us to leave?" asked Remus politely to James.

  


"That would help." he replied, eyeing Sirius. 

  


Sirius smiled guiltily and said, "Okay, everyone out!" And the boys filed out of the room and shut the door behind them.

  


"Lily, come out of there." James said, knealing down by the bedside. "Please?"

  


He heard Lily sigh, and then she sat up. Throwing the comforter off of her, her hair was mussed up, and she looked like a little kid being punushed for playing with mommy's hairdryer.

  


  


Downstairs, Kaysie and Meagan came down to retrieve Lily after feeling very guilty, but when they reached the end of the staircase, their faces contorted into confusion as they found almost all of the guys in the common room.

  


"What are all you doing down here?" asked Meagan.

  


"And where's Lily?" added Kaysie.

  


Sirius stepped forward. "Lily's drunk upstairs, and after she yelled at him, James told us to come down here." he said simply.

  


"What did you say?" asked Meagan, horror struck.

  


"Lily's drunk up . . ."

  


"I know, I know." she said hurridly, agitated. 

  


"James is trying to calm Lily down." said Remus helpfully.

  


"Oh." said Kaysie and Meagan in unison like that was completely normal. Then it hit them, and they looked at each other wide-eyed.

  


  


"You promise you won't ignore me anymore?" Lily pouted.

  


"I promise." James said.

  


"Okay." Lily bent over and kissed James. When she broke off the kiss, she started giggling and she climbed out of the bed, and left the boys' dormitory, dragging the sheets along with her. 


End file.
